Dare To Soar
by Vintagesofmymind
Summary: A misbegotten hawk demon seeks new beings in her new surroundings. Will she agree with the YYH team? Hopefully so or thats something I planned but you never know I could change it!


From a Hawks Eye View

Disclaimer: I own my own characters and none of the YYH characters.

I jump down from the tree in my school uniform of a mini skirt and clean white blouse. Hair perfectly cleaned and cut everything in proportion. My sea green eyes sparkled with curiosity at what a human school was like. Emotionally aloof as always I walked into Sarayashiki Jr. High absorbing my surroundings completely so I couldn't be taken off guard for any purpose. I approach the office my long brown hair swaying along behind me and ask "May I have my schedule I just transferred and will be needing it." With a fair smile my eyes shut in the process hiding my lie. "Your name miss?" the office secretary asked continuing on with her secretarial duties. "It's Vivian Giselle Rousseau." You say letting your accent out into the open. "Wow transferred all the way from France hmm?" she asked trying to keep conversation going as she worked on digging up your schedule. "Yes I did just recently." You say wanting to whine out of pure frustration of having to stand here talking to this…mortal woman. "Ah here we are." She said printing a copy out for you. "Thank you Mamm." You say with a graceful bow over your tucked out arm. "You're welcome Miss." She said as you left in search of your English class.

'Ok now where is this class?' you think bumping into a boy in a green uniform with slicked back black hair and brilliant brown eyes. "Excuse me?" you ask needing help with your schedule. "Yeh?" he said looking a little agitated about something with his hands stuffed into his pockets and a scowl held on his face. "Might you know where this class is I'm new and can't seem to find it?" You say faking a puzzled look directed at your schedule. "Oh yeh that's Takanaka's class he's pretty cool to some extent." He said with a light forced smile walking you to your class. "Thank you I hope you have a good day from here on out you didn't look to happy earlier." You said forcing a concerned expression on your face. "Oh it was nothing just one of the teachers griping at me about ditching class again. By the way what's your name?" he asked realizing he never caught it in your discussion. "Oh it's Vivian Rousseau. What's yours?" you say with a smile.

"Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi. And I'd invite you to hang out its just you don't seem the type to skip." He said with a lopsided grin. "Well I haven't officially started my first school day yet and who would notice?" you say with a grin back at him. "Now there's a girl I'd like to hang with. I usually just head up to the roof if that's ok with you." "Of course." You say following him towards the stairs. Once you get there you see a black figure perched atop one of the fences. "Hiei quit it." He said motioning towards you.

"What detective? A new girlfriend?" he said with a smirk. "No this is Vivian Rousseau she just transferred here from France." He said shaking his head. "Hello." You say smiling slightly up at him but not by much. "I don't see people anyway." You said with an underlying note of disgust to your tone which only Hiei snapped to attention to. "So then what is it you see?" "I can't say." You say again with an underlying bit of sorrow biting at your tongue. (Notice how she never lets things out its important.)

You notice Hiei's acute interest in you and begin to sense a demon present in your midst. "Hiei I sense…powers coming off you like heat waves care to explain?" you say the glimmer shining in your sea blue depths. "Demon what else? I sense the same type of thing coming from you but what type?" "I should think it'd be obvious by now." You said with a tone of arrogance. "I'm part wind and part water and part hawk." You continue getting tired of this and shifting to your golden hawk form to soar above it all and take the world in from hawk view. "Wow and I just slept through that fun little get together what's your excuse?" he said watching Hiei stare into the sky as you left school grounds. "Nothing." He says still slightly distracted by your masterful flying.

AN: Short possibly but its the start of a new begining and a knew idea that lead to something all together better. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
